


You'll Hex Me For This

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: It was all Harry’s fault really, though Draco should know better by now not to trust everything the prophet says about their golden boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	You'll Hex Me For This

**The Daily Prophet**

_ Is our Golden boy finally dating somebody? He was spotted outside of a well known Muggle cafe leaning precariously close to another man. He has been out for over five years and never spotted with any other men aside from his favourite school mate Ronald Weasley, and his co-worker Draco Malfoy. The young bachelor may have had his heart swept away by this new boy. Who is he and when is Harry Potter going to come clean about his new beau? _

  
  


Draco was fuming, he was generally a very easy man to get along with. Well if you don’t count his younger self. They were twenty-eight now and he had grown a lot since Hogwarts, but he really could not deal with this. Why was his boyfriend plastered on the main page of the prophet, Harry had his head tucked into this strangers neck and the other man was smiling like an absolute idiot.

The light haired man tossed the paper at the other man residing in his home for the night “What?” Harry asked the older man who was red faced. Harry takes the paper from his lap and turns it over to see himself and his face falls. Draco was ready to punch the twat in his face “Draco, I swear they are taking this out of context. We were just talking, I gave him a hug, I hadn’t seen him in a long time.” Draco was vibrating at this point, what kind of bullshit was this. He knew all of Harry's friends, most of them were still his school friends, he only had a few that he classified as friends from work.

Draco was not having it so instead of tearing the man in front of him a new one he walked to his room. Harry’s bullshit excuse could go die in a hole with the man himself for all Draco cared. “Draco Malfoy I swear to god do not walk away when you are upset!” Harry yelled after his boyfriend. They had known each other basically their whole lives, and they have been dating for around two years. 

When they first started to see each other they had both agreed to keep it quiet until they were both sure that this wasn’t just a fling. Last thing they needed was both their names plastered all over the Wizarding news about the scandalous break up. 

The white haired man hardly got to throw himself on the bed that Harry and he shared most nights before the door was being banged open “What is Potter, I don’t need a hole in the wall!” He yelled at his dark hair boyfriend. This was not the time to piss him off anymore than he already was.

“Oh Potter, are we really going there Malfoy? Cause I was trying to be civil and work this out.” Harry growled back at the boy he has been in love with for the past five years.

“Yeah Potter we are going there, you can honestly just walk out that door and the other door too.” Harry was getting ready to talk when Draco cuts him off “  _ I was just giving him a hug _ ?” He mocks in a tone that was supposed to resemble the younger man. “Really!? Cause it looks like you are  **nuzzling** his neck to me, or am I just crazy? You don’t tend to do that with anyone but me but what do I know right?” 

Harry groans before tossing the newspaper at the other boy “Well you aren’t going to like the truth any more then you liked what I said before.” Harry grumbled out before sitting on the edge of the bed “But I am not walking away from this Draco so you either need to believe me or hear me out here.” Draco was about ready to vibrate with anger again knowing now that he had been right and Harry was lying about what was happening. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to hear what the boy had to say, he was already prepared to knock the boys light out, was he really ready to go to Azkaban just to kill the boy as well? 

“Speak, and you better do it fast cause my wand is itching to be used right about now.” Draco glared at the other man in the room. 

Harry glanced at the photo again before shifting on the bed again “Draco, I love you. I didn’t do anything. There was no kissing or anything romantic about me and him meeting up. When I first came out, it was a few weeks after Ginny and I split and I was lonely.” The darker man looks up at him before glancing around the room and starting again “I wasn’t really ready for a relationship yet so I decided to go to muggle London. I found a gay bar there and I started going out pretty much every night. I met him there. It was only supposed to be one night, but then it kinda became a little thing. There was never any romantic feeling between us, we became friends who enjoyed each others company and the sex wasn’t horrible.” Draco was getting less red in the face at the other boys words but he still didn’t want to know about Harry and his previous sex life before him either.

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand “I swear to you we just had a coffee together, caught up. I told him that I found the man I want to be with. He was over the moon listening to me talk about you and when they took that photo… I told him something, something that I am not ready to tell you yet. He was laughing cause I had just told him that if you knew you would probably hex my balls off.”Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise “we had been in the middle of a hug when I said that so when he laughed I laid my head on his shoulder, there was nothing going on. I just know that we both really didn’t want to know about the other… past.” Draco stares at the man before rolling his eyes and pulling him down with himself to lay with each other on the bed.

“I love you, idiot.” Draco whispers. He really did, he wouldn’t have gotten so mad if he didn’t.

Harry pulls the older man closer to him with a smile “I love you too.” They lay there for a moment before Harry spoke again “Why did you even read the stupid paper to begin with? You have never liked the Prophet before, and you know it is all gossip and bullshit.” 

The other boy ruffled around for a moment before handing him a crumpled up piece of paper. Harry took it from Draco and unwrinkled it.

_ Harry, _

_ Watch out, your snake is about to eat you whole for this one. _

_ -Ron _

Harry raised an eyebrow at the smaller man “I am guessing that Ron sent an owl this morning?” Draco nods “What an idiot.”

“Well it’s your fault for having stupid friends. Also I forgive you and I promise I won't hex your balls off if you tell me what you told that boy in the picture.” 

The younger boy stares at him for a moment, he could see the contemplation happening across Harry's face before he rolls his eyes “I told him I wanted to marry you.”

“You are such a sap. Gross.” Draco gets off the bed and starts to walk away “But I wouldn’t mind if you were to ask properly. One day.” He smirks at his boyfriend before heading back to the kitchen for his tea that had been left forgotten.


End file.
